Contract with a Demon
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: Roy Mustang as made a contract with a guardian angel who is actually demon to bring back Hughes. But does he know what he has gotten himself into? Will his sexual feelings for her affect how she feels about him? How will Envy react to seeing Hughes alive again? What will happen when Envy meets the Demon? Why are there so many questions? Rated M for a reason! ;D ;D
1. Chapter 1

**So I felt like I was in a smutty mood so I bring to you, Soul Taker! Inspired by the movie. Only I turned it into a  
totally sexual way. I plan on making  
this as long as possible! Thanks for reading y'all!**

In the soft twilight moon that breaches through the open window, a lone girl with blood red eyes and black hair stands in the room in which she is all to familiar with. She looks down at the man with her blood red eyes, a bloody grin on her pale face. _I can't wait for him to die. _She thinks to herself, sitting lightly on the bed and caressing his own pale face. _Not because I don't love you, dear beloved. But because I do love you. I want your soul. I want your soul in a bottle so that I may lie with it every single night. _

"Sadly, you won't die for a very long time my dearest Roy Mustang." She sighs in disappointment, not removing her hand from his face. She then leans down towards his face, inhaling the scent of his living soul. _If only those breaths would stop now… I want you dead so that you can be mine! I want it all for myself! No other demon can have your soul. I shall claim it, even by force or bribes._

The demon leans down and brushes her lips against his, loving the warmth of his lips in which he wishes were cold soon. Roy stirs beneath him, causing her to pull back slightly with an amused look in her otherwise empty eyes. He cracks open one black eye, still heavy with sleep and forming confusion.

"Am I dreaming?" He mutters, slowly sitting up with a slight struggle. The demon girl brushes her hand across his face, causing him to recoil slightly to her delight. _A few lies won't hurt anyone. I am a demon after all._

"Yes you are my dearest human. I am your Guardian Angel Roy, and I bring you great news. Your soul is young, beautiful, and prosperous and if you give it to me, I will guarantee great treasures for you in the after life. If you don't then a demon could approach you and drag your soul down to hell. At some point, you'll have to choose. If you choose me, I'll ensure safety to your soul and also one wish of your desire. Just sign a contract with me, agreeing to give me your soul and I will protect it." She purrs, slowly crawling onto the bed and pushing him back down so that she may straddle him and get really close to his face.

"My soul?" he asks, appearing slightly interested as well as excited as what the demon could tell from bulge now hitting her thigh.

"My soul?" He asks quietly, his voice rasping with sleep and lust.

"Not until your dead of course. Nothing changes until after you're dead. If you don't give it to me now, a demon will come eventually and take it. Also, I'll grant you one wish may I remind you. Any wish you desire and it will be yours." _This is the moment I have been waiting for all my life. You better accept this Roy Mustang! _The demon thinks to herself crudely.

"Any wish? No matter what?" He asks, brushing his hair back from his face which amuses the demon more. "This definitely has to be a dream."

"Any wish honey. Just agree with me and you can use the wish however you want and whenever you want." She whispers, bringing her face closer to his until their breaths mingle in hot puffs of moist air.

"Can you… bring people back from the dead?" He questions quietly and the demon perks up with a deadly grin on her face.

"But of course! Is it the man Maes Hughes on who you are asking to bring back? Yes… I felt how devastated your soul was. If that is what you want, then I shall grant it. It's going to be risky on my end to get his soul, but for you, anything. I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you are… happy. Now, do you, Roy Mustang, swear to give me your soul once you are dead?" She asks, and Roy Mustang looks up at her, really getting a good look at the Dark Angel's face. He could feel the pain of his missing friend hit him once again, like a stab to the chest.

"Yes… I agree…" He whispers, almost inaudibly. The demon feels her lip curl up in victory, the soul she as been lusting after for years finally in her grasp. It was a simple thing like Maes Hughes dying for her to finally have a reason to approach him.

"Perfect." She grins, and licks her lips in a seductive way, instantly arousing Roy even further. "Now, we have to seal the contract." The demon leans down with slightly parted lips and presses her lips against his. Roy, thinking it was a dream, wraps his heavy arms around his waist and kisses her back with an intense fierceness.

The demon doesn't back down though. Her tongue darts out and shoves past his lips to get a good taste of his mouth. Though it is slightly distasteful from him sleeping, she still enjoyed the contact. His tongue battles hers, both of them fighting for dominance, the sound of their panting echoed off of the wall. Roy attempted to get the demon onto her back, but she pulls back quickly while wagging her finger.

"Not quite yet you wild Mustang. I must be going to go fulfill your wish." She then got up, running her fingers through her black hair. Roy really had the chance to look her over and realized how exposing her outfit really is. She is wearing a one piece black dress with a corset top that barely hides her breasts and an extremely short black skirt that poofed out and easily exposed her black underwear and her garter belt which attached to her fishnet leggings and black heels. "See you around." She promised, giving a final wink to Mustang before disappearing into the shadows much to the panting Roy's disappointment.

* * *

When Roy woke up the next day, he felt like he was full of energy. Then when, he remembered the dream last night about the beautifully dark and sexy girl that came to him with her glowing red eyes and exposing outfit. Then, he got another hard on. Roy felt himself groan, thinking about the demon ghost girl that had straddled him in such a realistic way and kissed him with such determination he had never seen before.

_If she was real, I wouldn't hesitate to bring her back to my bed. _Roy grins to himself as he reaches under his pajama pants to tend to his abnormal morning wood. The minute he wrapped his cold hand around his warm member, he groaned himself as shocks of pleasure runs up his spine. Then he began to imagine the girl from last night, her naked body beneath him as she softly panted into his ear, ordering him to give him more. He imagined himself pounding relentlessly into her milky white body and she would throw her head back and moan for him to go faster, allowing him to bite into the crook of her neck.

Roy began to pant, arching his back off of the bed with anticipation as warmth started to pool into his stomach. Her lust filled red eyes would stare at him with a challenging look as she would press his mouth against his, both of them battling their tongues for domination once again. _She was quite the challenge. _Then she would cry out, eyes and mouth wide open and she would name his name in ecstasy.

That's when Roy reached his end, his entire body tensing as a burst of white pleasure shot through his body as his orgasm washed over him. He can feel the sticky white cum dripping onto his fingers, causing him to wince like usual. He takes a few minutes to slow his breathing down before he slowly pulls himself out his now dirty bed to pull himself into the shower to wash away the filth.

* * *

***coughs while blushing furiously* In all honesty, I wrote this while listening to My Little Pony XD Don't worry! There will a chapter two very soon so please look forward to it! *goes away while still blushing furiously***


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter if you actually want to read it w I want friends... Be my friend *^* Enjoy this chapter of "Blood, Lust, and Death. Edited to avoid offending anybodies sensabilities! So if you're touchy? Just get over it.**

* * *

When Roy finally got to work, his subordinates seem unusually chipper from their usual silence after Hughes' death. Roy looked around, trying to decode while everybody was acting like nothing happened.

"Woah Colonel, you look like a mess! Did something happen? Did a date go wrong?" Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc asks, taking a deep puff of his cigarette before blowing it out in a perfect ring. Roy stared at him appalled, unable to find the correct words for his attitude. _Have they all forgotten about Hughes already? Are they that cold hearted? _

Roy was about to yell at them when the door suddenly slams open and a voice he had missed suddenly yells through the air.

"Hey Roy! Elysia and I went to the park yesterday and I got some really good pictures! Would you like to see them?" Hughes yells, his green-yellow eyes sparkling with excitement. Roy stared at him, his body frozen in fear and confusion. Hughes was well as alive, standing in front of him, talking as if everything was normal and he didn't die. Roy remembered the funeral quite clearly and the one stray tear that faltered from his eye. He wanted to run to his friend and hug him for years, but he held himself back and tried to look composed.

"That would be great Hughes." Roy found himself answering, opening the door to his office as the entire office, including Hughes, looked at him in surprise. Hughes then eagerly skips into his office, gushing about his daughter as Roy closes the door behind him. Once the door is closed, he turns around to see a very serious Hughes staring at him.

"Roy. I was dead and now I'm back." Hughes immediately states and Roy goes numb, realizing that this was not a dream. Hughes waited for Roy to say something, but nothing is to be said at the moment. "What exactly happened? How am I still alive and that everybody is acting as if I never died?" Then Roy remembered the dream, in which he now realized was in fact not a dream.

"He made a contract with me." An all to familiar voice announces behind Roy, sending a blast of heat straight to his groin. Both men turn around shocked to see the Demon girl sitting on his desk in different clothes, making her look somewhat human.

"What are you?" Hughes immediately asks, stepping away from her with alarm.

"What am I? I'm the one Roy made a contract with. He happened to trade is soul for your life." She grins, twirling a piece of black hair between her long finger tipped with a painted and sharp fingernail.

"You what?!" Hughes roared, turning to face a pale Roy with fury written on his face. "You would trade your soul to a monster for me? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey hey! I am not a monster!" The demon snaps, standing up sharply and marching over to the man she had brought back. "His soul isn't going to hell you know. I wanted his soul for personal reasons. Besides, I won't be taking it until he drops dead from natural reasons. I'm one of the more human Demons if I must say so myself." She finishes, glaring at Hughes darkly.

"I was killed by a monster because I found out something I shouldn't have. How do I know you aren't working with that thing?" Hughes demands, challenging the demon with an equally pissed expression.

"Because I brought you back, didn't I?" The demon scoffs, crossing her leg over the other. Hughes rolls his eyes and then looks to Roy.

"I need to tell you something."

"I thought you said you were killed by a monster because you knew something you shouldn't have. If that's the case, I would you suggest not to say anything to protect yourself." The demon suggests, crossing her arms over her overly large chest. "Enjoy the life you have now and stop digging. I'll deal with the guy who killed you so he doesn't do it again and piss me off."

"You can't! He's immortal damn it!"

"So am I."

"That could work… Two immortal creatures up against each other. " Roy points out, suddenly remembering that he was also in this conversation.

"Is he a demon too?" The demon girl questions, looking at Hughes with confusion.

"No. He is a thing called a homunculus, created by using the lives of others so that it can live almost immortally."

"Almost!" The demon grins, suddenly feeling victorious. "Now isn't that a shame for him? I am immortal since I'm already dead." Roy looks at her shocked, but unfazed by the fact she is dead and a demon. Her looks make up for it. "Any details I can get to lure this guy out?"

"Since everybody is acting like nothing happened, wouldn't Envy too? " Hughes suddenly asks and they all nod in agreement.

"So they could be plotting to kill you again."

"Which means if Hughes pretends to be alone with me watching him, Envy might try to attack again but I will swoop in to kill him myself." The demon concludes and Hughes nods but Roy shakes his head furiously.

"I will not let you put Hughes into this situation again!" Roy snaps at both of us.

"But that's the only way to prevent him from killing him without me around!" The demon snaps right back at him, puffing her chest out in dominance.

"I'm all in if it means I can go home and see my wife everyday without worry." Hughes pipes up, stepping between the two before they could get physical.

"But Hughes-"

"No Roy! This is based off my own decision. I'll have to take the demon up on her offer." The demon watches with amusement as the two bicker back and forth until Hughes eventually wins.

"You ready?" The demon asks, giving one lasting look towards Roy before I follow Hughes out of the military building.

* * *

**What will happen? Will Envy fall for the trap? Will Envy actually die? Will Roy get with the Demon chick? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time! On 'Contract with a Demon!'**


End file.
